Red King/Gallery
Ultraman Red-King-Face.jpg vschandor.jpeg|Red King vs. Chandora Red King & Magular vs Ultraman.jpg Ultraman vs Magular & Red King.jpg Ultraman v II.png|Redking vs Ultraman Redking_v_Ultraman_I.png Generation II redking II.png|Red King II as he appeared with his fight with Gigass and Dorako sduisad.jpg tumblr_o7v5xnjlXA1rpduwho1_500.gif Gigass_v_Red_King.png Red King ll vs Dorako.jpg|Red King II vs Dorako Ultraman_vs_Red_King_ll.jpg 501cf081aaa0eef666cf574f606d2c6e.jpg red king two.jpeg Redking_v_Ultraman.png Ultraman_vs_Red_King.jpg|Red King II vs Ultraman Redking_II_head.png redkignii.jpg The☆Ultraman Joneusredking.png|Red King in The Ultraman Ultraman 80 Red_KingIII.png|Red King III Red_king_80.jpg RED_KING_III.jpg|Red King III in a Magazine RED80 VI.jpg RED80 V.jpg Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Powered vs Red King.jpg Ultraman Max parag vs the king.jpg|Red King vs. Paragler Red King vs Salamadon.jpg|Red King vs Salamadon Red king vs Max.jpg|Red King vs Max Max_vs_Red_King_2.jpg Redking_in_Max.png reed kong.jpg Ultrmn Rd Kng bld.png|Red King's blood in Ultraman Max Red King in Max.png|Red King's appearance in Ultraman Max Ultraman Mebius Mebius v Red King.jpg|Mebius vs Red King Red King Mebius.png Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle SADORA-REDKING.jpg|Red King vs Sadola Red King Gomora.png|Red King vs Gomora in Ultra Galaxy Gomora Redking.png|Gomora and Red King in Ultra Galaxy NEO Card_char_331-hd.png Card_char_332-hd.png|Red King from the movie. RedKing-EX.jpg|EX Red King EX Red King Mecha Gomora & Armored Darkness.jpg|EX Gomora and EX Red King vs Armored Darkness Ultra Zero Fight Alien Bat and The Four Beast Warriors of Hell.jpg|Red King as the member of 'The Four Beast Warriors of Hell' Red King-Fire.jpg|Red King in Ultra Zero Fight Red King-Transformation.jpg|Red King Transformation Galberos-Gan Q-Bemstar-Red King.jpg|Red King,Bemstar,Galberos and Gan Q Ultraman Ginga Red King.png RedKing-Henshin.jpg|Red King's rise Ginga-RedKing.jpg|Ultraman Ginga & Red King (Misuzu) Ultraman Ginga & Red King(Misuzu) vs Zaragas.jpg|Ultraman Ginga & Red King vs Zaragas Zaragas-Ginga-RedKing 2.jpg Zaragas01-ug08.jpg Img 111.jpg Ultraman Ginga S Ex Red-King S.png EX-RED-S 2.jpg EX-RED-S.jpg o0480027013055396272.jpg img_5 red.jpg Ultraman X UX-Red King Screenshot 001.jpg UX-Red King Screenshot 002.jpg UX-Red King 001.jpg RedKingX.jpg imagegbfrffffff.jpeg RED KING VS MU.jpeg|Red King vs Mu X vs Red King2.jpeg|X vs Red King tumblr_ogrfuuju1K1s2jfn0o2_500.gif UX-EX Red King Screenshot 001.jpg UX-EX Red King Screenshot 002.jpg X Exceed vs EX Red King.jpeg|EX Red King vs X Exceed UX-EX Gomora, EX Red King and Tsurugi Demaaga Screenshot 001.jpg ikuikliuki.png|Close-Up of EX Red King ykuyukky.png|EX Red King smashing buildings ikiki.png bmhjmkhj.png|Exceed X finishing off EX Red King Ultraman R/B RKRB.jpg RossoVRedKing.jpeg Screenshot_20180730-003631.jpg Screenshot_20180730-003643.jpg Screenshot_20180730-003653.jpg Screenshot_20180730-003717.jpg Screenshot_20180730-003747.jpg Screenshot_20180730-003828.jpg Screenshot_20180730-003848.jpg Screenshot_20180730-003904.jpg Screenshot_20180730-003918.jpg Screenshot_20180730-003946.jpg videotogif_2018.07.30_00.41.59.gif Screenshot_20180730-004531.jpg Screenshot_20180730-004542.jpg Screenshot_20180730-004626.jpg Screenshot_20180730-004638.jpg Screenshot_20180730-004649.jpg Screenshot_20180730-004711.jpg videotogif_2018.07.30_00.44.09.gif Screenshot_20180730-004938.jpg Screenshot_20180730-004945.jpg Screenshot_20180730-004958.jpg Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier MMRUF-Red King Screenshot 001.jpg MMRUF-Red King Screenshot 002.jpg MMRUF-Red King Screenshot 003.jpg MMRUF-Red King Screenshot 004.jpg MMRUF-Red King Screenshot 005.jpg Miscellaneous Birth of Ultraman 2.jpg|Birth of Ultraman Stage Show Tumblr o3dz6j9fGY1qzt40qo1 1280.jpg Red King pic.png ul1.jpg P_156.png|A Red King scetch by Tohl Narita with information on the right 50.jpg Redvsorb.jpg|Red King vs. Ultraman Orb Red King Anatomy.jpeg|Red King's anatomy. MORE RED KING ANATOMNY.jpg|Another anatomny picture. Uhhhhimage.jpeg Red Kign Water.jpeg|A Red King water bottle. Behind the Scenes in the Tsuburaya Workshop.png|In the Tsuburaya Work Shop getting repaired. Abovsking.PNG|Art of Red King vs. Aboras Ultraman-Monsters-Red-King.jpg|Red King in Ultraman All-Star Chronicle 4-051.png|Kaiju Card Ultraman Orb Red King Kaiju Card.png|Kaiju Card Red King(Alt Card).jpeg|Kaiju Card RedKingBoulder.png|Kaiju Card IMG 8670.png|EX Kaiju Card 4-049.png|EX Kaiju Card C1-013.png RedKing Takeshi's Castle.png|Red King charging the wall in Takeshi's castle. RedKing takeshi.png|Red King about to partake in the sumo wrestling during Takeshi's Castle. SD RedKing.png|SD Red King Animatronic RedKing.png|A 1990's Red King Animatronic. RedKing.png|Red King in a stage show Redking Suit.png|Red King in a variety show. vlcsnap-2019-01-02-15h01m39s174.png|Red King's cameo in Heisei Ultraseven Redking Puppets.png|Red King Puppets FredKing.PNG|Red King at Chaiyo's Ultraman Live Show 4D stageshow Ultraman Ball Redking.png|Red King in Ultraman Ball Category:Galleries Category:Images